Horror Movie Date
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Ryu forced Little Mac to watch a horror movie with him as a "date" this Halloween, the boxer ended up having nightmares about said movie. Fluff. Possible OOC. Slash. Ryu x Little Mac. An early Halloween oneshot.


**Title: Horror Movie Date**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: When Ryu forced Little Mac to watch a horror movie with him as a "date" this Halloween, the boxer ended up having nightmares about said movie. Fluff. Possible OOC. Slash. Ryu x Little Mac**

 **Pairings: Ryu x Little Mac**

 **A/N: Happy (very early) Halloween friends! *munches on chocolate while running away from Doc XD* Right now I'm taking a break from Tears and Hopes and decided to write something fluffy for once! :) I hope you like this little trick-or-treat!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Horror Movie Date**

"Ryu? Seriously? Why are you dragging me to the Living Room?" Little Mac whined as he was pulled away from the Smasherteria.

Today was Halloween, and the Smashers were throwing a party. Little Mac seemed to be enjoying the party, until Ryu rudely grabbed him and dragged him out of there.

 _Does he want a training partner again?_ the boxer thought in exasperation. _Wait…why does he want to train in the_ Living Room _of all places?!_

Before Little Mac had time to ponder that thought, Ryu sat him down on the couch. All this time, the martial artist had a wide grin on his face.

"Stay here," Ryu instructed. "I'll make some popcorn."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Popcorn? Ryu, what are you planning?"

"A date," was all Ryu said before he walked back to the Smasherteria.

Little Mac drummed the arm of the couch with his fingers, feeling the soft texture. _What kind of date is he planning? It's Halloween for crying out loud!_

A few minutes later, Ryu came back with a large bowl of popcorn. The smell of the buttery snack made the boxer's mouth water as he stared at the bowl.

"Hungry, huh?" Ryu spoke with a playful look in his eyes.

Little Mac nodded, but the curious thoughts of what Ryu was doing remained. "Ryu, what kind of 'date' are you planning for us? It's Halloween!"

Ryu chuckled as he grabbed a DVD and put it into the player, sitting back as he watched the movie load. "We're going to watch a horror movie tonight."

Little Mac stared at his boyfriend, and his eyes widened when Ryu mentioned 'horror'. "H-horror?" he stuttered.

Ryu laughed. "C'mon, it's just a movie. It's not real."

"But Ryu—"

"You're gonna like this one. 'The Murderer', is what it's called."

"Ryu, I—"

Little Mac did not have time to protest as the movie started, cutting him off.

The television flashed in the dark room, and screams from the movie echoed around them. Ryu stared at the television as he munched on the popcorn.

Little Mac watched the movie, shaking the entire time as sweat beaded on his face. Every time the main character—a murderer with a chainsaw—sliced his victim in half, Little Mac felt the need to vomit.

"Ryu," Little Mac whispered. "What kind of date is this?!"

"Shh! This is the best part!" Ryu hushed the boxer as he grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

During the movie, the boxer could not control his shaking and his excessive sweating. He hated to admit this to Ryu, but…he was actually scared. However, he decided against telling Ryu about this; he was a boxer. Boxers were supposed to be fearless!

When the murderer slashed at the camera…

"AAAAH!" Little Mac screamed as he hid under the blanket that was draped across his lap.

Ryu stared at his lover, an eyebrow raised. "Hey," Ryu spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Little Mac looked up at him and slowly nodded. "I-I'm fine. It's just that—"

"You're not scared, are you?" Ryu teased, a grin on his face.

"N-no!" Little Mac shook his head in denial.

Ryu chuckled, holding Little Mac close. "Don't worry, Mac. I'll hold your hand if it's too scary."

"RYU!"

Ryu simply laughed.

When the credits began to roll, Little Mac heaved a sigh of relief. The two then got up from the couch.

"That was a good movie, huh Mac?" Ryu asked.

Little Mac looked up at Ryu, and he slowly nodded. "Y-yeah…it's, uh, a pretty good movie."

"I know, right? I loved how that murderer just sliced that man's chest in half! And how he pulled out the poor guy's heart!"

Little Mac gulped down a lump in his throat, not wanting to think about all the blood and gore he'd witnessed from the movie.

Ryu stretched, yawning. "Well, we should head to bed," he commented.

Little Mac nodded, not saying a single word.

Ryu took notice and he turned to face his lover. "Hey," he spoke. "Are you okay?"

Little Mac nodded vigorously. "I-I'm all right. Just…tired," he lied.

Ryu smiled. "All right. Night Mac."

"Night."

With that, the two went to their separate rooms. Little Mac walked towards his bed and laid in it. However, scenes from the movie kept him awake for God knows how long. He tugged the blanket right up to his face, gulping down another lump in his throat.

Eventually, though, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Little Mac's eyes shot open. When he sat up, he checked his surroundings._

 _A light shone on him, and the rest of the area was dark._

" _Hello?" he called, sweat beginning to form on his face._

 _No answer._

" _A-anyone here?" Little Mac called as he got up from the ground._

 _Still no response._

 _Gulping down a lump in his throat, the boxer walked into the emptiness. The light followed him, which gave Little Mac an ominous feeling._

Is this a dream? Why am I here?

 _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a chainsaw starting up from behind him._

 _Little Mac's eyes widened, and he turned to see a tall man wearing a hockey mask. Blood was on his shirt, and in his hands, was a chainsaw covered in blood._

 _Little Mac screamed, and he turned to run. He did not look back, knowing that this killer was chasing after him._

 _The boxer's heart began to beat fast like a drum, and he panted as he continued to run._

 _Then, somehow, Little Mac tripped on something and fell to the ground. He attempted to get back up, but for some reason, he couldn't._

 _Little Mac then turned to see the killer standing over him, his chainsaw raised._

" _No! No! NO!" Little Mac screamed, tears threatening to fall._

 _The killer ignored the boxer's pleas as he brought the chainsaw down at him…_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Little Mac jolted awake as he sat up in his bed, cold sweat dripping down his face. He panted as he felt his heart still racing from the nightmare.

He was so disoriented from the nightmare that he did not notice someone slamming the door open and calling what sounded like his name. When the mysterious person ran to his bed, however, Little Mac reacted by punching them in the gut.

"OW!" the person cried out as they tumbled over.

The disorientation disappeared, and Little Mac realized that this person was Ryu.

"AH! R-Ryu! I'm so sorry!" Little Mac gasped as he got out of bed to check on the martial artist.

Ryu groaned in pain, holding his abdomen. "Dang Mac, they don't call you a boxer for nothing!" Ryu commented with a chuckle.

However, Little Mac did not chuckle alongside him as he felt tears threatening to fall.

Ryu's eyes widened upon seeing this. "Hey…" he whispered, getting up from the ground and hugging the boxer. "What happened? I heard you scream from the other room. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Little Mac blushed when Ryu's strong arms held him close. "I-I had a nightmare…" he admitted softly.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "What did you dream about?"

"Th-that killer from the movie? H-he chased after me with that chainsaw and-and—" Little Mac could not hold the tears any longer, and he began to sob.

Ryu felt guilt hitting him hard. He forced Little Mac to watch that horror movie with him because he thought it was a good date for Halloween. He did not even realize that the boxer was so frightened from the movie to the point that he would have nightmares.

"Mac...I'm so sorry," Ryu whispered as he wiped away Little Mac's tears. "I should've thought of your feelings first when I forced you to watch that movie…"

"I-it's fine, Ryu," Little Mac stuttered. "You were excited to spend time with me. I didn't even admit that it was scaring me…"

Ryu kissed him on top of his head. "Hey, if you feel scared, I'm here."

Little Mac smiled.

Ryu held Little Mac close for what seemed like hours, calming the boxer down. Before the two even knew it, their bodies fell on the bed, and the two began to cuddle.

"H-hey!" Little Mac chuckled. "When did this suddenly become a cuddle fest?"

"Since I came in here," Ryu answered. "Besides, I need to make up for giving you nightmares like that."

Little Mac chuckled as he got closer to Ryu, enjoying the martial artist's presence. Ryu kissed him on the cheek playfully, both of them laughing softly.

"I knew you'd enjoy this," Ryu commented with a playful smile.

"Yeah…" Little Mac muttered as he yawned.

Ryu smiled at how cute his lover was. "Sleepy already?"

Little Mac nodded, not saying a word.

Ryu laughed slightly as he covered Little Mac and himself with the blanket.

"Aren't you going back to your room?" Little Mac asked, an eyebrow raised.

Ryu shook his head. "Nah. I'll stay here tonight to make sure that you don't have any more nightmares."

Little Mac's heart fluttered, and he hugged Ryu. "Thanks Ryu...love you." With that, Little Mac quickly fell asleep in Ryu's arms.

Ryu chuckled, patting Little Mac on the head. "Night, my love," he whispered before heading off into dreamland as well.

It was a Halloween date the two would never forget.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
